Dumb Memories
by A Terrible Person
Summary: Because no one deserves to live forever. Written for some true bros down at a classy imageboard.


It was more or less fact that the constant dizzyness of constantly being pushed around by friggin' Andonuts and sheer, almost painful boredom were the overall cause of the hallucinations ended up in Porky seeing... _Things_. He wasn't sure what they were, but they were something.

It was kinda like when Giygas first showed up around Onett and started screwing with his mind, making him see things. But these things, in retrospect, were horrible ideas and images that taunted him on the rare few moments when sleep would seem to bash him on the back of the head with a frying pan and drag him back into the nightmares. _You chose this ending_, the dreams seemed to say. _You could've gotten out any time you wanted. But you didn't. You were a jerk to everyone and this is just what you deserve._

Pig King Master Porky Minch was not one to cry. But the things would sometimes be overpowering, just quick glimpses of what life was like. He and his long gone brother playing video games, his mom making his favorite food, the rare moments when his dad _would actually be what a goddamn dad was supposed to be_ and not a drunken business man that seemed to revel in giving him bruises.

But the ones that really got him were the ones of his friend. His best buddy in the whole wide long dead world. Ness. Ness and him playing a game of two-player baseball, Ness and him running to school before the bell rang, Ness and him trying to catch fire flies, it was Ness Ness Ness Ness and now he was starting to sound like Giygas.

He wasn't dumb, either. He knew these weren't real. They were all dead, dead and buried up in the remains of the old world and he was glad for that. Ness coulda help him stay away from Giygas but he didn't. This was all Ness's fault.

There was a tapping at the capsule. At least Andonuts was warning him before spinning him everywhere now. Dammit, if he could just activate the rockets...

"Hello? Anyone in there?" A voice said amongst the tapping. Oh no. He knew that voice, even beyond the triple-reinforced steel walls in the capsule it was loud and clear. But he was dead. Dead and buried and---

Ness's face came into view in the tiny window that usually saw nothing but dark purple rocks and decay and those things. He was just as freckled, too scrawny for his clothes, and red-capped as ever.

"There you are!" he said in a gratingly cheery voice. "Hey man! How's it going?" Just ignore it and it'll go away, that's what he always told himself.

"Hmph. Silent treatment, eh?" Ness said. "Come on, Porky. I can see you in there. Quit pouting and say something."

"You're not there." Porky said, sneering. "Just some dumb memory."

Ness fake pouted. "Come on Porky, now you're just being mean." He put his hand on the glass window. "You sure look a lot different. Jeez, must be cramped in there."

"Just... Please, go away. Stop torturing me..." Porky managed to choke out. He hated this so much.

"Would you be nicer if I let you out?"

Porky paused. "You can't. You're just a hallucination."

Ness grinned. "Watch me."

There was a sudden CRASH against the capsule. Ness had just whammed it him his baseball bat. He was seriously trying to do this.

"Stop it! You're not real, not real..." Porky buried his head in his hands.

"Hey, do you wanna get out or not?" WHAM! Ness was always like this.

"Why are you even helping me!? You hate me like all the people back at... At home!" Porky screamed. Did he even _have_ a home any more?

Ness stopped the barrage for a second. "I don't hate you. Who told you that?" He started hit the capsule again. "It was Giygas, wasn't it? Giygas is evil, Porky. Stop listening to him. He's stupid."

Porky didn't make a sound for a while, save for a few wheezing breaths. "Why don't you hate me?"

Ness just smiled. "You're my friend, Porky. Always have been." WHAM! "Always will."

"B... But." Crying was for wussies. He didn't cry.

Except for now.

"I've been such a jerk..." Head in hands again, this time he was just sobbing.

"Porky, shut up. I'm trying to help you here." Ness stopped the whamming for a second, and nodded and the capsule. "Okay, one more hit outta do it. Get ready."

This was the most prolonged hallucination yet and he hated it. Ness pressed his hand against the capsule.

"PK Rockin'."

There was a sudden flash of light and sound, glass shattering and steel ripping like paper.

And Porky was sprawled out on the ground in front of his memory of a friend. He looked up to see his wide grin.

"Told you I could." Ness extended a hand to him, and Porky took it. It felt real enough, warm and kinda sweaty. Ness helped his friend up and started walking him towards who knows where.

"Where are we going?" Porky said. He was going to be heartbroken when he woke up, he knew it.

"To see the rest of your friends, dummy!" Ness said, sticking his tounge out. "Picky's really missed ya. And I just hafta introduce you to Paula and Jeff and Poo, they're awesome."

Porky decided that he never wanted to wake up again.

* * *

Upon going down underground to do his morning excersizes, a panicked Doctor Andonuts found one Absoloutely Safe Capsule, completely torn open with no childish king in sight.


End file.
